A Heroic Sacrifice: An alternate ending
by ArisaAriyoshi
Summary: An alternate ending to the fight against Piccolo Daimaoh. Son Goku's Oozaru first has failed against the evil Demon King.Will he come up with a plan to destroy Piccolo Daimaoh once and for all? But if so will it cost the young saiyan's life? Character death, violence, AU, Japanese names used (EG. Tenshinhan and King Enma used instead of Tien and King Yemma, etc)


_**A Heroic Sacrifice: An alternate ending**_

_**May 9**__**th**__** Age 753**_

Drops of blood touched the already blood-stained round as the young saiyan crawled slowly at the evil Namekian's feet.

His last resort, the Oozaru fist had just failed as the namekian dodged the attack and striked him in the stomach and then in the head.

What should he do now? The earth is in peril, he cannot stand to lose the people he loved the way he had lost Kuririn and Master Roshi.

He wanted to bring an end to the Demon King, but his body was so weak, his heart beating slow and heavilly, his breathing hollowed, both of his legs and one arm paralysed by the Demon King.

His head was hurting and he was about to lose consciousness but he had to stay awake.

Someone had to stop Piccolo Daimaoh, and he was the only one.

_**Meanwhile in the air**_

Yamcha suddely had a bad feeling strike his heart as he flew to King Furry's a few second ago he heard thata boy with a monkey tail was fighting against Piccolo Daimaoh and he relised that it was Goku.

"WHAT'S WRONG? YAMCHA?" Bulma panicked as she lay her hand on her boyfriend.

"Goku...he might not make it..." Yamcha's voice choked. "Bulma...we have to hurry...hold on..."

Yamcha pulled the accelerator and the plane sped at illegal speed, all to try and come to Goku and Tenshinhan's rescue.

_**Back at King Furry's Castle**_

Goku could feel his life draining away as he tried to stay awake, he pulled himself onto his feet.

"Kuririn...I might join you in hell...Bulma, Yamcha and the others too..." he choked as blood came out of his lungs.

"But before I go...I have one more thing left to try..." he thought as he coughed up the remaining blood.

He gathered his ki into his body and started to glow violently.

"SON GOKU!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Tenshinhan screamed as he realised what Goku was could sense Goku's ki building at an alarming rate, a rate so dangerous it will definitely kill him.

"I'm sorry...Tenshinhan...Yajirobe...tell Bulma and the others I'm sorry..." Goku looked sadly at Tenshinhan, a tear streaming down his face.

The glowing saiyan flew at Piccolo Daimaoh and grabbed him and squeezed his torso, holding the Namekian captive.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LET GO OFF ME YOU HUMAN VERMIN!" roared Piccolo Daimaoh as he sensed Goku's dangerously building ki.

"Heh, looks like we will both be going to hell..." Goku declared before glowing brightly.

Piccolo Daimaoh let out a violent scream before a large bright light covered the entire radius.

"HEY YOU! GET DOWN!" Tenshinhan screamed as he pushed Yajirobe out of the way of the explosion.

_**Meanwhile in the plane**_

The Plane was thrown out of balance by a sudden bright light.

Yamcha could feel Goku's ki nearly vanish and Piccolo Daimaoh's ki vanish completely.

Sobbing his heart out, he let out a roar of grief.

"GOKUUUUUUUUGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Back at the remains of the castle**

"I...di...d...it..." Goku stammered between drops of blood coming from his entire body. "Ku...ri...ri...n...I...a...ve...ng...ed...you..."

He lost consciousness and fell onto the floor, his body fatally damaged by his injuriesand his last ditched effort.

"SON GOKU!" Tenshinhan screamed as he ran to Goku's dying was cold and still, his breathing very shallow and nearly non-exsistent.

Tenshinhan felt for a pulse, it was not there at all.

Yamcha and the others finally made it to the castle's debris only to find a disturbing and saddening sight.

"Bulma...Yamcha...Piccolo Daimaoh has been des...troyed..." Goku woke up and whispered to his friends."I cannot wait...to...see...Kuririn...and Kame Ojii-san...again...and Jii-chan as...well..."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GOKU! WE WILL GET YOU THE BEST MEDICAL CARE IN THE WORLD! WE WILL MAKE YOU A CYBORG! PLEASE GOKU! HANG ON!" screamed Yamcha as he felt his friend dying. "WE'LL PUT YOU IN STASIS UNTIL A CURE FOR YOUR INJURIES ARE FOUND!"

Goku smiled weakly at Yamcha and his other friends and then closed his eyes for one last time.

Yamcha felt his friend's heart beat fade and was felt with sudden grief and rage.

Goku's head rolled to the side as his body stopped breathing.

Yamcha lost all sense of himself and started to roar and punch the floor.

"DANM IT! DAMM IT! GOKUUUUUUUAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as tears fell from his closed eyes like a waterfall.

"Son-kun...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Bulma also collapsed and started screaming, as did the rest of the remaining Dragonball gang.

"Son Goku...Chaozu..." Tenshinhan sobbed.

_**May 13**__**th**__** Age 753**_

The four coffins were filled with flowers and placed onto the bruial plots in West City National and the others looked on solemly as their friends were buried for good.

Various people that Goku, Kuririn,Roshi and Chaozu had met all came to the funeral.

"Chichi-ue, if only the Eternal Dragon hadn't been destroyed" sobbed Upa.

"Then Goku-san and the others would have been brought back like you did three years ago..."

"He was a brave hero...sacraficing himself to save this planet..." Bora said sadly to his son.

"GOKU-SAAA..." screamed Chichi as she sobbed onto her father's leg "HE COULD HAVE BEEN MY HUSBAND... I LOVED HIM!"

"Such senseless losses..." Ox King stammered "Even Muten Roshi-sama is gone..." he broke into tears just like his daughter.

White pigeons flew in the sky above the cemetary and into the white sunlight of the morning.

Son Goku was a hero, sacrificing his sixteen year life so that the earth could live for even more.

The earth had been saved, Piccolo Daimaoh was gone.

_**The Afterlife**_

King Enma sat on his desk, as a namekian who looked simular to Piccolo Daimaoh had finished telling the story.

"I see, so the saiyan saved the earth from Piccolo Daimaoh, Very well I shall send his soul and the rest of Piccolo Daimaoh's victims from purgatory right to Heaven."

Various people all appeared, most of them had halos and ghost tails but some of them had legs, including Son Goku and his friends, Kuririn, Muten Roshi and Chaozu.

"Kami-sama, the guardian of your planet ,has requested that I take your souls out of purgatory and into of you have now been placed back into your bodies so you may cross Snake Way to Kaioh-sama's planet." King Enma declared.

"GO NOW! You will spend your afterlife training at the hands of Kaioh-sama, then you will go to to the Grand Kaioh's planet with the rest of the heroes of the universe."

Goku was happy to see Kuririn and Roshi again and the four of them, alongside the others that have kept their body, all ran across Snake Way and reached Kaioh-sama's planet.

They spent the rest of the afterlife at Grand Kaioh's planet where they lived in peace after their fight against Piccolo Daimaoh.

The fight was over and the earth lived in peace thanks to their sacrifice.

_**THE END**_


End file.
